Asignatura Pendiente
by Nessi Potter
Summary: One-Shot HxG. Por un momento él se habia olvidado de cual habia sido su razón, pero todo cambio cuando la vio.


**Bueno aqui esta mi nuevo fic titulado "Asignatura Pendiente" espero que les guste**

**Asignatura Pendiente**

Harry se encontraba en su oficina, repasando algunos de los casos que debía resolver como auror, él era un auror destacado, el mejor de todos se podía decir, claro, si él, el niño que vivió, 7 años atrás, había destruido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. Y con eso se había ganado la admiración y el respeto de todo el mundo mágico, algo que al principio no le gustaba para nada, con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbro a la fama, pero luego esa fama, ese respeto, esa admiración hacia él le comenzó a gustar, cada vez que salía a la calle la gente lo saludaba y le pedía que se sacaran fotografías con ellos o que besara a sus hijos, y cada vez que iba a comer algún restaurant tenia el privilegio de elegir cualquier mesa, siempre, a cualquier parte que iba la gente lo felicitaba y le agradecían por todo lo que él había echo por el mundo mágico, todos estaba a sus pies, cualquier cosa que Harry Potter deseara se cumplía, si, la fama le gustaba y mucho.

Y en su trabajo lo trataban como rey, nada podía faltarle al niño que vivió, y de más esta decir que siempre lo premiaban por sus meritos, por sus logros en todos los casos que se le asignaban.

Harry lo tenía todo, tenia un gran departamento muy moderno, tenia dinero, mucho dinero, tenia fama, todas las mujeres estaban dispuestas a todo por pasar una noche con él, a los ojos de la gente Harry era la persona mas feliz del mundo, porque lo tenia todo, pero le faltaba algo, lo mas importante, algo por lo que siempre Dumbledore le pidió que luchara, algo que él supuestamente tenia y Voldemort no; el amor. Eso era lo que le faltaba, amor, lo mas importante, podía tenerlo todo, pero no a ella.

Ginny.

**Tengo millas de vuelo para ir a Plutón  
Tengo un club de fans en la Luna  
Una casa gigante que veo desde un avión  
Y en los ojos de algunos fortuna. **

**Un ejercito de alcahuetes  
Una foto con Bush  
Una suite en el Waldorf  
Y mas autos que amigos**

Todos pensaban que Harry era feliz, y alguna vez lo fue, al principio, si, al principio de todo fue feliz, cuando sentía que podía sobrevivir sin ella, cuando se fue y la dejo para luchar contra Voldemort, cuando se fue y regreso victorioso, cuando llego y todos lo felicitaron, todos lo quisieron, eso lo hizo sentirse muy feliz, y se olvido de ella, se olvido del motivo por el cual regreso con vida, por ella, porque le había prometido volver para estar con ella, para que pudieran formar una familia, los dos, juntos, sin nadie que se entrometiera entre ellos dos, porque él le había prometido volver...

Promesas.

**Tengo ganas de no tener ganas  
Tengo un par de mascotas que no saben quien soy  
Y entre tanto que tengo  
No encuentro razón suficiente pa´ olvidarme de ti**

**De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós  
Esa tarde de lluvia en San Juan  
Con los besos que llevo conmigo  
Que son solo tuyos y nunca te di  
Por andar ocupado en el cielo  
Me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor  
Mi boricua, mi india, mi amor,  
Mi asignatura pendiente...**

Y ahora se sentía vacío sin ella, se sentía solo, abandonado –Harry tomo la una foto en la que salía Ginny mandando besos y diciendo "te amo"- Aun recordaba el día en que se había ido, el día en que él le había prometido que volvería por ella, el día en que le juro amor eterno, recordaba cuando ella le decía adiós y le deseaba suerte, recordaba también que le decía que volviera pronto, porque ella sin él no era nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Recordaba cuando en su viaje se sentía totalmente solo, y sacaba el mapa del merodeador solo para observar la motita con el nombre de ella, había muchas cosas que recordaba, y otras tantas que deseaba olvidar, pero a ella nunca la había podido olvidar, dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, y habían pasado 7 años, pero nunca se había podido curar esa herida que el mismo había provocado en él...y en ella.

Recuerdos.

**Tengo tres oficinas y un piso en New York  
Y el rey Midas trabaja conmigo  
Tengo varias razones para tener razón  
De que no hay peor razón que el olvido. **

**Tengo intacto al niño que fui  
Tengo ganas de anclar  
Y otras tantas de huir  
A algún sitio perdido**

La fama, la maldita fama había echo que el no la buscara, que la dejara de lado para poder vivir en otro mundo, el mundo de Harry Potter, El elegido. Y pensar que todas las mujeres le juraban amor eterno, todas ellas estaban a sus pies, con solo hacer sonar sus dedos podía tener a cualquier mujer, pero ninguna de ellas era Ginny, ninguna de ellas lo amaban de verdad como ella lo amaba a él. ¿Qué le había pasado por la mente?, si, había que reconocerlo, la fama era agradable, el se sentía un dios en frente de todos aquellos que lo amaban, Harry era el soltero mas codiciado en el mundo mágico, no había ninguna edición de Corazón de bruja en la que él no apareciera, se sentía amado por todos pero a la vez se sentía desgraciado, solo, absolutamente solo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Él no era así¿Por qué la había dejado? Ella era su razón, la razón por la cual había vuelto, ella era su vida, pero en ese momento...

Soledad.

**Tengo ganas de no tener ganas  
De comprarme un boleto de regreso al ayer  
Y entre tanto que tengo  
No encuentro razón suficiente pa´ olvidarme de ti**

**De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós  
Esa tarde de lluvia en San Juan  
Con los besos que llevo conmigo  
Que son solo tuyos y nunca te di  
Por andar ocupado en el cielo  
Me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor  
Mi boricua, mi india, mi amor,  
Mi asignatura pendiente...**

**Mi boricua, mi india, mi amor,  
Mi asignatura pendiente...(1)**

Ella era una mujer de 23 años, pelirroja, delgada, con algunas pecas en la cara, una chica normal, demasiado normal para su parecer, trabajaba en San Mungo, era sanadora, le gustaba su trabajo, tenia amigos y muchos pretendientes, a la vista de todos su vida era genial, y si, en realidad era genial, pero ella no lo sentía así, ella se sentía vacía, desde que el había vuelto todo había sido distinto, ella lo había esperado y él...él le había prometido que volvería a ella, se lo había prometido, pero...él ya no era él Harry que ella conocía, del cual se había enamorado, había cambiado y mucho, la fama, la maldita fama lo había echo cambiar¿Por qué¿Por qué había echo eso? El lo prometió, promesas, promesas...promesas que nunca cumplió, ella lo amaba, y si, habían pasado 7 años, y a pesar de todo lo que él había echo, ella lo seguía amando, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, porque él era el amor de su vida, y nadie la haría cambiar, aunque ella, no quisiera admitirlo.

**Para amarte necesito una razón**

**y es difícil creer que no exista**

**una más que este amor**

**sobra tanto dentro**

**de este corazón**

**que a pesar de que dicen**

**que los años son sabios**

**todavía se siente el dolor**

**porque todo el tiempo**

**que pasé junto a ti**

**dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi**

**y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo**

**los segundos tú mi hiciste**

**ver el cielo aún más profundo junto**

**a ti creo que aumenté más de**

**3 kilos con tus tantos**

**dulces besos repartidos**

**Desarrollaste mi sentido**

**del olfato y fue por ti que**

**Aprendí a querer los gatos**

**despegaste del cemento**

**mis zapatos para escapar**

**los dos volando un rato.**

**Pero olvidaste una final**

**instrucción porque aún**

**no sé como vivir sin tu amor**

**y descubrí lo que**

**significa una rosa**

**me enseñaste decir**

**mentiras piadosas**

**para poder a verte**

**a horas no adecuadas**

**y a reemplazar palabras**

**por miradas**

**y fue por ti que escribí más**

**de 100 canciones**

**y hasta perdoné tus**

**equivocaciones**

**y conocí más de mil formas de besar**

**y fue por ti que descrubí**

**lo que es amar**

**lo que es amar...(2)**

Aun recordaba cuando Harry había vuelto, ella estaba feliz y lo había ido a buscar, pero cuando llego...se encontró con un Harry totalmente diferente, un Harry al cual le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, al cual le gustaba ser admirado por los demás...ese no era su Harry, cuando lo vio no dudo un segundo en ir a su encuentro, pero él...él estaba concentrado en sus fans ya no tenia tiempo para ella, y pensar que ella lo conocía...o creía conocerlo, porque ese Harry que en ese momento esta al frente suyo ya no era el mismo. Y ademas estaba ella...todo habia cambiado porque el habia vuelto para estar con ella...con Cho, no podia quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, cuando los habia visto a ambos besarse apasionadamente y pensar que ella lo habia esperado, todo ¿para que?, para darse cuenta de la forma mas dura que el ya no la queria.

Siete años...siete años habían pasado, siete años en los que había sufrido mucho, siete años en los que se había sentido muerta en vida, siete años en los que todos los días soñaba que Harry entraría en su puerta y le diría lo mucho que la amaba, siete años esperándolo, siete años llorando por él, siete años de soledad, siete años en los que nunca había podido volver a enamorarse, por mas que ella lo había deseado, nunca había podido encontrar el amor en otros hombres, siete años mirando a Harry en las revistas de Corazón de bruja, siete años habían pasado...

Siete años

**Si es cuestión de confesar**

**No se preparar café  
Y no entiendo de futbol  
Creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
Juego mal hasta el parques  
Y jamás uso reloj  
Y para ser mas franca nadie  
Piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
Aunque te de lo mismo  
Si es cuestión de confesar  
Nunca duermo antes de diez  
Ni me baño los domingos  
La verdad es que también  
Lloro una vez al mes  
Sobre todo cuando hay frío  
Conmigo nada es fácil  
Ya debes saber  
Me conoces bien  
Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada ida que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable  
Siempre supe es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo  
Ya sabrás la situación  
Aquí todo esta peor  
Pero al menos aun respiro  
No tienes que decirlo  
No vas a volver  
Te conozco bien  
Ya buscare que hacer contigo  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada día que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable  
Siempre supe que es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo (3)**

Ella estaba de novia con un hombre encantador, el hombre perfecto: James Morrison, si, James era el hombre perfecto, era respetuoso, caballero, atento, entre otras muchas virtudes, pero ella no estaba enamorada de él, lo quería y mucho, pero nunca pudo llegar a enamorarse de él como ella hubiera querido y todo por Harry.

El no volvería, eso era seguro, y ella tenía que hacer su vida, aunque le costara, ya no podía sufrir mas por él...Harry Potter ya no existía para ella. –Para mi estas muerto Potter –dijo Ginny

Temprano por la mañana, Ginny estaba en la puerta de su departamento, a punto de desaparecer para luego aparecer en San Mungo, aunque pensándolo bien primero pasaría a desayunar al Callejón Diagon.

Después de tomar desayuno en las tres escobas, Ginny vio su reloj y vio que ya era hora de ir a trabajar, así que pago la cuenta y salio de las tres escobas.

-Aun me queda un poco de tiempo –se dijo Ginny mientras iba caminando por las calles del callejón Diagon

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Harry

-Buenos días Harry –respondió una voz de mujer- ¿Cómo estas?

Harry, después de ponerse los lentes para ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama que no era la suya y que estaba semi-desnudo solo tenia unos boxers puestos que por cierto lo hacia verse muy sexy

-¿Qué hago aquí Victoria?

La mujer lo miro indignada -¿No te acuerdas?

-No –respondió él como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

La mujer estaba enfurecida -¡¡ERES UN IMBECIL!! –grito ella, acto seguido la mujer agarro toda la ropa de Harry, abrió la puerta de su departamento y la tiro -¡VETE!

Harry salio de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta para tomar sus pertenencias

-¡¡Y ME LLAMO CLAIRE!! –grito Claire antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo

-Pero que mujercita...nunca me dijo la hora la muy...-antes de decir nada Harry vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, así que tomo todas sus cosas, se vistió y desapareció.

Harry iba caminando por las calles del callejón Diagon cuando la vio, ahí estaba ella, con su pelo rojo como el fuego brillando, ahí estaba ella, Ginny, su Ginny

**Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Todo tembló dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí (4)**

**Cuando te vi  
**

Cuando la vio sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, no lo pensó dos veces y cambio su rumbo para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja, camino lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando llego, la agarro por el brazo, ella se dio vuelta y lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre, ahí estaba, parado frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos verdes que a ella tanto le encantaban¿Cómo podía ser? De seguro todo esto era un sueño, Harry Potter, la persona mas famosa de todo el mundo mágico estaba parada frente a ella, si, seguro todo era un sueño.

**-**Ha...Harry –dijo Ginny

-Ginny –dijo él- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

-Emm...bueno yo...

-¿Qué quieres Harry? –pregunto ella fríamente, después de todo Harry la había echo sufrir mucho

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto él

-¿Sobre que?

-Por favor Ginny, yo...

-Esta bien

Y así Ginny y Harry fueron a las tres escobas

-¿Y? –pregunto ella

-Supe que estabas saliendo con alguien

-Veo que sabes bastante

-Tengo mis contactos

-¿Y que querías?

**Busco más que decir**

**Algo nuevo de mí**

**Algunas frases que conforman una historia **

**Que se grabe en tu memoria**

**Como te grabaste tú en mí**

-Ginny yo...quiero que me perdones, por...por no volver a ti, yo...

**Tu presencia ya ves**

**Condiciona mi actuar**

**Acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos**

**Reprimiendo los abrazos **

**Que otras veces yo te di a ti**

-Harry –dijo ella y lo miro directo a los ojos- han pasado siete años...

-Lo se, pero...

-Yo ya te olvide –mintió ella

-Ginny yo...aun te amo

Ginny respiro profundo y dijo:- yo no, ya te lo dije, yo ya te olvide

**Preferiría ser un poco mas**

**Poco mas duro para soportar**

**Tener que verte así como si nada**

**Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado**

**Que eres parte de un pasado al cual no quiero recurrir**

**Nunca más**

**-**Estas mintiendo

-No Harry, han pasado siete años, y como algunos dicen el tiempo cura cualquier herida, tu eres parte de mi pasado, mi presente en este momento es James.

-Mentiras

**Se que no lo crees**

**O tal vez no has podido verlo**

**Pero también he sufrido **

**Mucho al dejarte**

**Me he sentido miserable**

**Pero se que fue mejor así**

**Nada tubo que ver **

**El haber conocido a alguien **

**Porque tu luz en mi ya no se reflejaba**

**Y en tus ojos no encontraba**

**Lo que a mi me enamoro de ti**

El no le creía en nada, no podía ser posible –No, Ginny yo...

-Ya no quiero hablar mas de esto, ya te lo dije Harry –dijo ella mientras hacia ademán de levantarse- tu eres parte de mi pasado, durante estos siete años he sufrido mucho por ti y ya es hora de que peda ser feliz...con alguien que me ame de verdad.

**Preferiría ser un poco mas**

**Poco mas duro para soportar**

**Tener que verte así como si nada**

**Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado**

**Que eres parte de un pasado al cual no quiero recurrir**

**Nunca más**

Harry la tomo por la cintura y la beso como nunca antes la había besado.

**Sin embargo te veo y me provocas **

**Ganas de escaparme ahora contigo y estar juntos **

**Nada es más**

**Llévame esta noche como antes**

**Olvidémonos por ahí**

**De lo que ayer nos separo**

**Puede ser que lo que estas pidiendo**

**Es exacta la cosa que yo quiero hacer**

**Puede ser que este encuentro casual **

**Nos lleve a dormir juntos por última vez**

**El reloj se detiene**

**Cuando tus palabras me alcanzan **

**y entonces mis pies se levantan**

**No me cuido y me ilusionare otra vez. (5)**

Cuando se soltaron ella solo atino a salir corriendo de ahí, ya no quería sufrir más, no podía aguantar nada más, ya no quería.

Harry se quedo ahí parado, él también había sufrido mucho, y no podía permitir volver a sufrir y tampoco volver a hacerla sufrir a ella. Pero despues de esto harry se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer todo lo posible por reconquistar su amor.

Ginnyse sentía demasiado mal como para ir a trabajar así que decidió ir donde Hermione, seguro que ella la entendería y la aconsejaría, por algo era su mejor amiga.

-Ginny... ¿y esa carita? –le pregunto Hermione a Ginny

-Harry –respondió ella

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Harry...yo...lo...lo vi, Hermione

-¿Qué?

-Si, lo vi en el callejón Diagon mientras iba caminando a mi trabajo, Hermione...yo y él...

-¿Qué paso?

-Harry...me besó

-¡¿Qué?! –salto Hermione- pero...tu¿no estabas de novia con James?

-Si, pero...solo fue un error, yo...esto no significa nada para mi, Harry es parte de mi pasado, mi presente es James.

Hermione miro a su amiga como si tuviera unos granos horrendos en la cara e hizo una mueca en forma de pregunta –A mi no me engañas Ginny

-Hermione –dijo ella muy seria- han pasado siete años y yo...

-¿Tu que?, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste, porque si, han pasado siete años, pero en estos siete años no has podido olvidarlo, Harry ha sido el gran amor de tu vida Ginny

-Si, pero ahora estoy muy feliz con James, además...yo también merezco ser feliz Herms, yo quiero ser feliz –dijo ella poniendo gran énfasis en la palabra "quiero"- James me ama y yo...bueno yo lo quiero mucho

"Pero no lo amas" –pensó la castaña

-A propósito...hoy voy a cenar con él, me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme, así que ya debo irme, tengo que arreglarme

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita con James –le dijo la castaña

"Yo también" –pensó Ginny- Ya me voy, adiós Herms, dale muchos saludos a Ron –dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso a su amiga- y también dale un beso de mi parte a Rose

La castaña asintió

Ginny apareció en su departamento para arreglarse, debido a que James la había invitado a cena y además le había dicho que tenia algo muy importante que decirle "¿Qué será?" –se pregunto la pelirroja- cuando empezó a buscar su ropa todo parecía perfecto saldría a divertirse con James, estaba muy concentrada en eso hasta que vio una foto que se había caído al suelo, la recogió y la vio, en la foto salía ella abrazando a Harry, cuando vio la foto unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ella arrugo la foto y la metió lo mas adentro de su closet –No volveré a derramar ninguna lagrimas mas por ti Potter- se dijo a si misma mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que corrían por su cara.

Ginny para su cita con James, se puso un vestido negro con un escote en "V" bien pronunciado amarrado al cuello y sin espalda, también se puso zapatos de tacón color negro y un bolso de sobre color plateado, su pelo iba totalmente suelto y muy liso, llevaba un maquillaje bastante simple: en los ojos un poco de color rosado y en los labios un tono rosa con gloss que le resaltaba mucho los labios, se veía muy hermosa.

Tocaron el timbre, era James

-Te ves hermosa –le dijo él

-Gracias –dijo ella, dicho esto ambos se fueron

-Esta hermosa –se dijo Harry- ¿Cómo pude dejarte ir? –se pregunto Harry¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Ella era el amor de su vida y el la había dejado ir.

**Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final  
no se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó.**

Ella había sido la mujer más importante en su vida, pero él...lo había arruinado todo, y ¿Por qué?, por la maldita fama, la había herido mucho, y ahora él estaba pagando caro por sus errores...

**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**

¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que la amaba?, no, no se le había olvidado, eso nunca, pero si le había dado propiedad a otras cosas sin importancia, ella era su razón de vivir, la razón por la cual nunca se dio por vencido, la razón por la cual se enfrento a Voldemort, lo derroto y regreso con vida, ella era su razón de vivir.

**Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti.**

El la necesitaba y mucho, quería intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar, pero ella le había dicho que ya lo había olvidado, pero sus labios le habían demostrado lo contrario, ese beso –pensó Harry- ese beso –pensaba Harry estaba tan embobado pensando en ella

**Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba**

-Ya nunca mas, nunca mas te hare sufrir Ginny, lo prometo...

**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**

**Tal vez… (6)**

-¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

James metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña cajita de color azul, luego de haber sacado la cajita se arrodillo en frente de Ginny y dijo:- Ginny... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –pregunto James

Ginny estaba muy sorprendida y no sabia que decir, todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, todo lo que había pasado durante estos siete años...-Si, si, si quiero casarme contigo –respondió la pelirroja

James abrazo a Ginny y ella hizo lo mismo, después de esto ambos cenaron, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero a pesar de todo Ginny no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Harry, iba a casarse, pero aun así no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Potter.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto James a Ginny al notar que estaba un poco ausente

-Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, solo eso

-Si quieres nos vamos –dijo él

-Si, eso...

Ambos se fueron

-Estoy muy cansada James –dijo ella al percatarse de que su novio quería entrar a su departamento- ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Si, claro, nos vemos –le dio un beso a Ginny y se fue

Ginny estaba muy confundida, había aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio, se iba a casar con James, el hombre que...-no amo –se dijo Ginny

Al otro día

Ginny le mostró el anillo de compromiso a Hermione

-Es precioso amiga –le dijo la castaña- ¡Felicidades! –Hermione miro a su amiga- ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, ya no podía mas, Hermione la abrazo y la consoló.

**Corazón de bruja**

**Lamento tener que contarles esto queridas lectoras, pero debo anunciar que el soltero numero 5 mas codiciado del mundo mágico, nada mas y nada menos que el reconocido abogado mágico el señor James Morrison esta a punto de casarse con la reconocida sanadora Ginny Weasley, y aunque lloremos, pataleemos, y gritemos, James se casa igual.**

**Solo nos queda desearles que sean muy felices. **

**-**¡¿Qué?! –salto Harry

-Tranquilo –le dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?, si Ginny se va a casar con otro

-Harry –dijo Hermione como si quisiera explicarle algo a un niño pequeño- tú la dejaste por siete años, la olvidaste, te divertiste, y fuiste feliz y ahora ella...también quiere ser feliz

-Yo...la amo Hermione, quiero estar con ella, tienes que ayudarme

-Esto lo tienes que hacer tu solo Harry, yo no puedo ayudarte en nada por mas que quisiera, Ginny esta muy dolida por todo lo que paso entre ustedes, pero...

-¿Pero que?

-Solo te puedo decir que...te la juegues por ella, solo eso.

Harry esta mas perdido que antes, lo único que sabia era que tenia que recuperar a Ginny si o si, sino, dejaría de llamarse Harry Potter.

Dos semanas días habían pasado desde que James le había pedido matrimonio a Ginny, y ella había iniciado los preparativos cuanto antes, ya que faltaban solo dos semanas para su boda. Ginny estaba en San Mungo preparándose para salir del hospital ya que iba a almorzar con Hermione y después de eso ambas amigas irían a comprar el vestido que usaría Ginny el día de su boda.

Ginny ya había salido de San Mungo cuando se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: Harry Potter, -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –pensó Ginny mientras trataba de caminar lo mas rápido que podía para pasar inadvertida por Harry.

Harry la vio y salio detrás de ella para poder alcanzarla pero no logro su objetivo porque una mujer la tomo de la mano y dijo:- ¡Harry¡Te amo! –grito la mujer y se lanzo a los brazos de Harry y lo beso apasionadamente, Harry no hizo nada por detenerla.

Ginny que se percato de que Harry ya no la seguía, así que se dio vuelta para ver lo que pasaba y lo vio; vio a Harry besándose con otra mujer y se sintió desfallecer, estaba furiosa, tan solo ayer él le había dicho que la amaba y ahora, estaba besándose con otra mujer. Estaba haciendo los mismo que hizo hace siete años atras

Ginny se acercó corriendo al lugar donde estaba Harry y le dijo:- ¡Eres un mentiroso! –dicho esto la pelirroja le dio vuelta la cara a Harry con una cachetada

Harry que ya se había soltado de la mujer que lo estaba besando se toco la mejilla en la cual había recibido el golpe y se la froto, no sabia que decir

-¡Ayer me dijiste que me amabas y ahora esto¡¿Solo quieres jugar con mis sentimientos?! –le pregunto ella muy dolida

-¿Qué...?

-Claro, que mas podía esperar de ti –dijo ella mientras miraba a Harry con odio- eres Harry Potter, yo pensé...pensé...pero fui una tonta, volví a caer en tu juego, tu solo eres un ¡desgraciado! Solo me querías para que fuera otra mas de tu colección –Ginny mira a Harry a los ojos u dijo:- Te odio –dicho esto ella salio corriendo y desapareció

A Harry no se le podían olvidar las palabras que Ginny le había dicho _"Te odio" _y la manera en que lo había dicho...todo esto le hacia muy mal, tenia que desahogarse de alguna manera asi que decidio ir a un bar cercano a desahogarse con alcohol.

Ginny había aparecido en las afuera de las tres escobas, el lugar donde se iba a encontrar con Hermione

-Hola Ginny

Ginny no aguanto más y corrió a abrazar a su amiga

-¿Qué paso? –le pregunto la castaña

Ginny le explico lo sucedido con Harry

-No puedo creerlo

-Y yo que pensé que me quería...pero ya no quiero volver a verlo, nunca mas, será mejor que nos vayamos ya –dijo Ginny mientras se secaba las lagrimas- se nos hace tarde

-Si

Así ambas amigas salieron de las tres escobas para ir a la tienda de novias D Louville

En la tienda

-Hola, estamos buscando un vestido para mi amiga –dijo Hermione

La señora Louville miro a Ginny de arriba abajo y dijo:- Creo saber lo que es perfecto para ti –y sin mas la mujer entro a una bodega y salio con unos vestidos para Ginny- Mira este –le paso un vestido a Ginny- pruébatelo

Ginny tomo el vestido y entro a un probador para probarse el vestido, después de cinco minutos salio con un vestido Blanco precioso, sin tirantes y con algunos bordados en dorado.

-Te ves preciosa amiga –dijo Hermione

Ginny se miro en el espejo y se vio a si misma junto con Harry vestido con un smoking, de repente se dio cuenta de que todo era una ilusión y parpadeo varias veces hasta que la imagen de Harry desapareció y solo logro verse a ella y a Hermione.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto la señora Louville

-Si –respondió Ginny- es...muy lindo

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny? –le pregunto Hermione

-Es que...no se, me siento...me voy a casar Hermione con el hombre que...

-amas

-Si, que amo –mintió Ginny, diciendo eso ella pensó que así podría convencerse de que casarse con James seria lo mejor

-A mi no me engañas amiga, yo se lo que te pasa

Ginny la miro extrañada –No se a lo que te refieres

-Claro que lo sabes, solo mírate –le dijo Hermione y Ginny se miro al espejo, no se veía nada feliz, a pesar de tener vestir un vestido precioso, se veía triste y sin ganas- te vas a casar ¿no deberías estar feliz?

-Déjame –dijo ella y salio corriendo hacia el baño de la tienda, cuando llego se miro nuevamente al espejo, se veía triste y se sentía mas triste aun.

Hermione toco a la puerta –Ginny ábreme, la pelirroja salio del baño

-No pasa nada –dijo Ginny- me voy a sacar el vestido, señora Louville –llamo Ginny- este es el vestido que quiero

-Esta bien –dijo ella y saco su varita, con un suave movimiento hizo aparecer una caja blanca con lazos dorados en donde se encontraba el vestido que Ginny quería- Aquí esta el vestido señorita Weasley –le dio el vestido a Ginny

-Gracias –dijo ella, acto seguido Ginny y Hermione salieron de la tienda

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –pregunto Hermione

-No, quiero irme a mi casa, estoy muy cansada

-Ok

Dicho esto Ginny desapareció

Cuando llego a su casa Ginny tiro su bolso y se sento en el sillon de su casa y se puso a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado _"...te vas a casar ¿no deberías estar feliz?"_ se supone que deberia estar feliz, muy feliz, y lo estaba...pero muy en el fondo, James era un hombre muy bueno, era un hombre espectacular y ella tenia que reconocerlo pero ella no lo amaba por mas que lo deseba, por mas que ella quisise amarlo, no podia, su mente le decia que tenia que amarlo, con el seria feliz, pero su corazon...su corazon le decia todo lo contrario...De repente el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, Ginny se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta y se encontro con él...

-Harry¿que haces aqui?

-Yo...-dijo Harry mientras pensaba un poco, estaba muy borracho- yo...te amo Ginny -dijo el mientras se tambaleaba un poco, estubo apunto de caer pero Ginny lo sujeto a tiempo

-Se nota que estas muy borracho

-¿Borracho yo?, nooo¿coomo se te ocuurree? solo me tome una cerveza, o dos o...

-Ven sera mejor que te prepare un café -dijo la pelirroja mientras sentaba a Harry en el sillon- te traere café -dijo ella, dicho esto la pelirroja se dirijio a la cocina y preparo un café muy cargado para Harry, cuando volvio al living vio a harry durmiendo placidamente como un niño en el sillon, de repente tocaron la puerta, ella fue a escuchar quien era

-¿Ginny¿Ginny estas ahi? -era James

-¿Que hago?, no voy a contestar a lo mejor logro que el piense que estoy durmiendo

-Ginny -decia James mientras tocaba la puerta- Ginny, abreme...tal vez esta durmiendo, Ginny se que estas aqui

Ginny fue corriendo a a buscar su bata y puso cara de sueño y abrio -James¿que haces aqui?

-Yo...queria verte

Ella bostezo -Estaba durmiendo...

-Lo siento¿puedo pasar? -dijo James mientras hacia ademan de pasar

-¡No!, tengo el departamento muy desordenado, ademas tengo mucho sueño y mañana tengo que ir atrabajar temprano¿nos vemos mañana?

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-No, tengo mucho sueño, es eso

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana entonces -dijo el, beso a Ginny y se fue

Ella fue hacia donde esta Harry y dijo:-Harry...-dijo ella con un suspiro, dejó el café en la mesa, saco su varita y dijo:- _¡Wingardum Leviosa!_ -Harry volo por los aires dormido, ginny lo llevo hasta su habitacion y lo recosto en su cama, cuando lo acosto se sento al lado de él y le acaricio el cabello- te ves tan bello cuando duermes...¿en que estas pensando Gienvra¿te volviste loca? -se reprocho Ginny -dicho esto la pelirroja decidio que ya era tarde y se acosto al lado de Harry pero lo mas lejos posible de él.

Al otro día

Ginny desperto muy feliz ese día pero la felicidad se termino cuando vio que estaba durmiendo abrazada a Harry, cuando se dio cuenta se solto lo mas rapido posible y se levanto, cojio su bata y fue a bañarse.

Harry, al igual que Ginny desperto muy feliz, habia soñado que volvia a estar con Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba se llevo una gran sorpresa, estaba en la habitacion de Ginny -¿Que estoy haciendo aqui' -se pregunto Harry, su respuesta llego al instante, Ginny apareciom por la puerta

-¿Que hago aqui? -pregunto el pelinegro

-Anoche te emborrachaste y viniste a mi casa

-¿Hice el ridiculo?

-Un poco, pero ese no es el punto ahora quiero que te vayas, bastantes problemas me causaste anoche

-Perdon

-No hay de que, pero ahora quiero que te vayas

-Esta bien, no quiero causarte mas problemas -dijo él mientras se levantaba

-Buenos que te vaya bien -dijo ginny cuando ya estaban en la puerta

-Si yo...

-Adios -corto ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, luego le cerro la puerta

San Mungo

Ginny esta viendo a algunos pacientes con viruela de dragón, hasta que Hermione la llamo, ella fue a encontrarse con su amiga

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? –le pregunto Ginny

-Son para ti –dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba un ramo de rosas rojas- me las dio estaban en la recepción, y como tenían tu nombre...decidí entregártelas

-Son hermosas ¿de quien serán? –dijo Ginny mientras leía la tarjetita que venia con las flores- _"Perdóname por todo, te amo HP" _–leyó Ginny, no sabia que hacer¿tirarlas o no tirarlas? He ahí el dilema

-¿De quien son? –pregunto Hermione

-De Harry –respondió la pelirroja y le paso la tarjetita que venia con las flores a Hermione

-Están muy lindas

-Si...

-¿Y esas flores? –era James, Ginny se vio en un gran aprieto, miro a Hermione en busca de ayuda pero la castaña ya se había ido

-Son...mías

James tomo la tarjetita que venia con las flores y leyó _"Perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado, tambien queria darte las gracias por acogerme, te amo HP" _-¿Qué es esto¿Quién te las envío? –pregunto James muy enojado

-Yo...he…no lo se

-_Perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado, tambien queria darte las gracias poracogerme, te amo HP_, deberías conocerlo ¿no?, por lo que dice aquí ¿Quién es ese tal HP?

-Yo...no se, no tengo idea

James la tomo del brazo -¿Estas segura?

-Hey! me lastimas –dijo Ginny tratando de zafarse de James- te juro que no conozco al que me envío las flores

-¡No me mientas! –dijo James mientras apretaba mas y mas el brazo de Ginny

-¡Suéltame! –grito Ginny

-¡Suéltala imbecil! –grito Harry mientras le pegaba un combo a James

-¡Harry! –grito Ginny

-¿Te hizo algo este imbecil? –pregunto él

-Yo...no tienes nada que hacer aquí Harry, gracias por...mejor vete

James se había parado y se limpiaba la sangre que tenia en la boca, estaba a punto de pegarle a Harry pero este desapareció –Así que este es el imbecil de Potter, el fue el que te mando las flores ¿no?

-¡No lo se! –grito Ginny

-Ginny...

-¡Déjame! –dicho esto Ginny salio corriendo de ahí para encerrarse en su oficina, cuando llego cerro la puerta de golpe y se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose a su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan mal...

Dos días mas tarde

-Ginny...perdóname por todo, no fue...yo solo...-dijo James

-No importa –dijo ella- no importa...

De repente tocaron a la puerta, era Hermione

-Ginny¿puedo entrar?

-Si

Hermione entro

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ginny miro a James

-Yo ya me voy –dijo él, después se despidió de su novia y desapareció

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Ginny...hay alguien que quiere verte –entro Harry

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ginny

-Yo los dejo solos –dijo Hermione, y sin mas se fue

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ginny...por favor, quiero que me perdones, yo te amo

-No quiero...

-Ginny mírame –Harry tomo de los hombros a Ginny y la obligo a mirarlo- te amo, te amo, TE AMO¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro?

Ginny rió -¿Qué, que es lo que no me queda claro? Primero me dices que me amas y después...te besas con otra mujer y en frente mío¿no se suponía que me amabas?

-Yo...

-No quiero sufrir mas Harry, tu me has hecho mucho daño, es mas, mi vida estos siete años déjame decirte que ha sido mucho mejor

Esas palabras para Harry fueron como si le clavaran mil cuchillos por todo el cuerpo

-Así que con eso...esta bien, entonces me voy –dicho esto Harry desapareció

Ginny se quedo mirando como Harry se iba, y se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando ir su felicidad, pero él le había hecho mucho daño, ella ya no quería sufrir mas, no mas...

Ya había llegado el día de la boda y Ginny estaba junto con Hermione y su madre en la pequeña habitación que había al lado de la iglesia en la cual ella y James darían el si.

-Te ves preciosa hija –dijo Molly

-Pareces una princesa –dijo Hermione

-Si

El celular de Hermione sonó, era un mensaje de Ron que decía: "_Llegare un poco mas tarde, Harry esta en un bar y por mas que trato no puedo sacarlo. Te amo. RW"_ –Vuelvo en un momento –dijo Hermione y desapareció para aparecer en el bar en el cual estaban Ron y Harry.

-Hermy –dijo Ron mientras besaba a su esposa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo saber como sacar a Harry de aquí –dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a Harry- Harry –llamo ella

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te vas a rendir así de fácil? –le reclamo ella

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ginny, se va a casar hoy y tu estas aquí emborrachándote

-¿Y que mas quieres que haga?

-Lucha por ella, Ginny aun te ama... ¡reacciona Harry! –Hermione pesco un vaso de agua fría y se la tiro en la cara

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es para que despiertes, tu y Ginny están hecho el uno para el otro –dijo mientras trataba de parar junto con Ron a Harry- así que ahora te vas a bañar y vas a ir a impedir que Ginny se case con James

-…James Morrison ¿aceptas como esposa a Ginevra Weasley como esposa para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si

-Ginevra Weasley ¿aceptas a James Morrison como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yo...yo...si

-¿Alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos almas?

Se escucho un ruido y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron

-Yo me opongo –dijo Harry

Todos los presentes miraron a Harry

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? –pregunto James, muy enojado

Harry se acerco un poco a Ginny y dijo:- Ginny yo te amo, nunca te he dejado de amar, y me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, perdóname, te amo Ginny. Por favor no te cases.

Ginny estaba al borde de las lagrimas, miro a James y luego a Harry, no podía creerlo Harry estaba parado en frente de ella diciéndole que la amaba y pidiéndole que no se casara, parecía un sueño, pero no, era la realidad, su realidad. Ginny no aguanto más y corrió hacia los brazos de Harry y lo besó, pareciera que solo estuvieran ellos dos, solo ellos y nadie más.

Harry tomo a Ginny en sus brazos y cuando iba caminando hacia fuera dijo:- Lo siento, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale- dicho esto salio con Ginny en sus brazos.

Cuando estaban afuera Harry bajo a Ginny y le dijo:- Te amo, y perdóname por todo yo...-pero antes de decir nada Ginny le puso un dedo en su boca

**Cuando te vi**

**Me sorprendió todo de ti**

**De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi (4)**

-No digas mas, yo también te amo y quiero que empecemos desde cero, solo tu y yo.

-Te amo –dicho esto Harry y Ginny se besaron, y en ese beso comprendieron que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**Fin**

**El fin al fin xd, espero que les haya gustado mucho mi fic porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, weno haber hagamos algunas aclaraciones, este es un One-Shot y aunque griten pataleen o se tiren a un pozo no habra una continuacion porque este fic fue pensado solo para que sea un One-Shot no tienes continuacion, este fic esta basado principalmente en la cancion de Ricky Martin: Asignatura pendiente que por sierto me encanta y la segunda cancion en la cual esta basada en la cancion Todo cambio de Camila que tambien me encanta. Otra cosa yo se que a Harry nunca le ha gustado la fama pero yo me puse a escuchar la cancion de Ricky Martin y se me ocurrio asi que espero que no se enojen conmigo xd**

**Ahora las canciones: (1) Asignatura pendiente- Ricky Martin; (2) Antologia- Shakira; (3) Inevitable- Shakira; (4) Todo cambio- Camila; (5) Casualidad- miranda! (amo esta cancion); (6) Tal vez- Ricky Martin. Esas son las canciones como veran hay dos numeros cuatro bueno son la misma cancion solo que la estan divididas en las dos estrofas que tiene la cancion.**

**Tambien queria decirles que el nombre del novio de Ginny se me ocurrio cuando estaba escuchando una cancion de james Morrison- You give me something que es muy buena, para que cachen xd**

**Otra cosa, como ya les dije que este fic no tenia continuacion pero mi anterior fic "no me olvides" que obvio ustedes deberian leer :), si va a tener continuacion asi que para que esten atentos, tambien queria decirles que pronto se viene el capitulo 10 de mi primer fic "Conquistando a Harry Potter" esta buenisimo, leanlo y dejen reviews en todos mis fics, y en este tambien.**

**Bueno eso seria todo, a si, otra cosa queria enviarles mucho saludos a mi colaborado Nelita, que sin ella esta historia no seria nada :D, muchas gracias nelita por tus ideas bakanosas, te adoro alma gemela (L)**

**Ahora si**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho mi fic, dejen muchos pero muchooos Reviews**

**Saludos**

**Nessi**


End file.
